Act of Creation
by horrorphile
Summary: Daryl has escaped his abusive past. He has a good job, a house that he has been building for ten years, and a serious crush on his neighbor Carol McAllister. Carol seems content to have a quiet life with her daughter. She has secrets and is in no rush to share them.
1. Chapter 1

The Act of Creation

Daryl signed out at the dam and walked slowly toward his old truck. He waved at Oscar the security guard at the checkpoint to the large hydroelectric facility. He checked his watch as he entered the four lane highway. Right on time. He kept the truck's speed precisely at the speed limit for seven miles and exited at the Pine Ridge exit.

He was soon on a rural secondary road. Farm country and the houses were far apart. Kids were standing along the road waiting for the school bus. Last day of school in Henry County. Georgia. Daryl was tired. Just got off a twelve hour shift, but he had three days off and then he went to day shift.

He saw the yellow school bus in the distance and thought that his stars might be aligned for the day. Daryl slowed down. Timing was everything. The woman would be getting out of her car with her daughter. The bus would stop and turn on its lights. He would stop the truck and the little girl would cross in front of him. The mother always watched her daughter get on the bus safely. He managed to steal a few glances at the mother. She was wearing the casual Friday outfit. Khaki pants and light blue top that matched her eyes. Hair starting to show a little gray. Slender and graceful and the most beautiful woman God ever created. Carol gave him a little wave and he waved back.

The bus pulled out and Daryl drove on home. Last day of school. No more morning fix of seeing Carol McAllister on her way to work. He had lived out here for ten years and never knew that she existed. Got changed to night shift six months ago and one morning he saw her standing there. His sad stalker story began then.

Four months ago he had seen Carol standing outside her car just after the exit on Pine Ridge. He had done what any gentleman would have done and stopped to help. This was his big chance to meet her. "Something wrong with your car?"

She had been wary, but he convinced her to let him look under the hood. He was hoping that it was something that would take lots of time. Instead he saw the problem at a glance. He grabbed the pliers and tightened a bolt to the battery. "Go ahead and try it."

The car started and Carol came back to try to pay him. He politely declined. He told her his name and she told him hers and that was it. That was just about all her knew about her.

He turned onto a gravel road and drove up an incline toward his house. The Ark. His one act of creation. Daryl parked the truck and got out. He stopped and looked at his house. Twelve years ago he had drifted into this town. Adrift. Merle was doing another stint in a correctional facility and a found a job with a home construction company ran by Dale Horvath.

Dale taught him how to build homes and then when the down turn in the economy led to less new home construction Dale used his influence to get him a job at the hydroelectric plan. Dale retired and he and his wife with off to see America in their RV, but not before they gave him a deed for sixty acres on Pine Ridge. He spent three years designing the house, getting the road put in, and putting in the basement. In the last seven years he had put up the main part of the house. He didn't owe a penny on the house. It wasn't completely finished but it was under roof and he was doing one room at a time.

Daryl entered the basement and took a shower there. The bathroom to the master bedroom wasn't completely finished but he had three days off and he thought he could knock that off the list before he started the day shift. He had gotten the materials for that bathroom at an auction for construction supplies. Most everything in this house had been.

He went upstairs and checked the refrigerator. It had lots of food in it for once. Merle and his family were coming to stay for a week. Merle would help him with the master bath and with the deck. He had the deck's footers already in place.

Daryl went to lie on the living room couch. He slept there more than anywhere else. He closed his eyes and thought of Carol McAllister who was literally the girl next door.

He was awakened by the patter of little feet and the booming voice of his asshole brother Merle. He opened his eyes and saw his niece and nephew peering at him. Cara and Caleb Dixon were five years old now. Sharp as tacks. Merle was a lucky son of a bitch.

Merle pulled his foot, "Get up, you lazy dog. We got things to do."

Daryl groaned and sat up and hugged Cara and Caleb, "You two got to stop growing on me. I hardly recognized you." They always hugged back harder than he hugged them and he knew that they loved their Uncle Daryl but not as much as he loved them. He had been in Atlanta the night they were born and he had stood beside a tearful Merle and looked at the two newest Dixons and let his tears flow. These squirming bundles were their kin, their blood, and their chance to be better men than their father.

The real reason that Merle was a lucky son of bitch was standing beside his brother. Christie Alston Dixon was the sweetest kindest woman on earth and why she married Merle was always a mystery to Daryl.

Christie's brother Gabriel was an Episcopal priest that had visited regularly at Merle's last prison. He and Merle had argued religion for months. Merle liked a good argument and he began reading the Bible so he could better prepare for the debates. Merle always said that Gabriel just wore him down but when did Merle ever concede an argument?

Merle got out of prison early because of "Good behavior" which was another first for him. Gabriel had arranged for him to stay at a half-way house close to Gabriel's church. Christie was a physician's assistant at a local health clinic. Gabriel invited Merle to dinner. Christie dropped by and Gabriel persuaded her to stay for dinner. The rest was history.

Christie was everything Merle was not. She was African-American and Merle was pure white trash. She was well educated and he had a high school diploma from a reform school. She was a teetotaler and he was a recovering drug addict. She was quiet and peaceful and Merle was loud and obnoxious. Yet they were the two happiest married people that he knew. Christie loved Merle and he worshipped her.

They married soon after they met, but waited five years to start a family. Merle ran a security company in Atlanta. Said that he was going to work the other side of crime from now on. It paid better.

Daryl hugged Merle. Still surprised him that Merle was so damn affectionate now. Hugging and kissing his kids like it was natural to him. Like they hadn't grown up terrified of their father, hadn't seen their mother get beaten on a regular basis. Like they both didn't bear the scars from Will Dixon.

Then Daryl hugged Christie who always smelled good. Daryl always hung on her until Merle tapped him on the shoulder, "That's enough, lil bruther. Get your own woman." Merle did his line on cue and this time Daryl had a brief flash of Carol watching her girl cross the road.

It was a good week. He and Merle finished the bathroom and the deck. He was back to working eight hour days so he was home by late afternoon. There was always plenty to do on the house and he and his brother were able to put down the hardwood in the bedrooms. Merle wanted to know why a single man needed that four bedrooms. "Just making sure that you all have your own room when you come."

Daryl always felt like the house told him what it was to be. It wanted to be large, with lots of windows and it wanted to be beautiful. He was making all that happen but lately the house seemed to be lonely. It wanted more people to live in it. Daryl didn't know how to make that happen but he wanted that too.

Merle stained the deck and bought him a new grill. Daryl and Merle decided to go into town and buy some steaks. Merle and family were going back to Atlanta in the morning. It had been a good week and Daryl knew that he would be a little down tomorrow. He always was when they left.

Cara and Caleb wanted to go with them. Christie admonished Merle, "Don't buy them any junk food."

Merle grinned at her, "Like steak is health food?"

Christie smiled, "No junk."

Daryl maneuvered the cart through the aisles with Merle and the kids. He might as well buy groceries for the rest of the week while he was here. Then they headed toward the checkout line which was not moving.

Merle being Merle started talking to someone in line behind him. "Is this place always this slow?"

"No, it isn't. I think there is something wrong with all the registers." He liked the sound of that voice and he turned to see who it was. Carol McAllister was in line behind him.

Daryl was aware that Merle never missed shit. He had to be cool or Merle would scent out his obsession with this woman. He gave her a nod but couldn't quite turn back around. She was close enough to touch and her little girl was by her side.

"I'm Merle Dixon and this two villains are my children. Cara and Caleb. You probably know my brother Daryl." Merle stuck out his paw and Carol automatically shook it.

"My name is Carol McAllister and this is my daughter Sophia. Your brother stopped and fixed my car once. He passes by the bus stop some mornings." She put her hand in Daryl's and it felt cool and soft and he would have liked to hold it longer.

Daryl had been painfully shy all his life. He had always cold trailed behind his ebullient brother. He let Merle do the talking.

"So you must live on Pine Ridge? Daryl's house is out there. My family and I have been here a week helping my do less brother get some work done. Having a cookout tonight. Why don't you and your girl come by? My wife is tired of talking to me and Daryl."

Daryl began to sweat. Carol and Sophia at his house? He glanced at Carol and saw the polite refusal that she was ready to say. He swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "My house is on the next turn to the right. We're neighbors. It would be good for you to know where I live in case you need help with something." Their eyes met for a long moment before they both dropped them.

Sophia looked at her mother hopefully. Daryl figured that they didn't go out much. Carol looked at her daughter and her face softened, "I'll bring some cookies."

Merle took over giving directions and the line started to move. Daryl was in a state of shock. Carol and Sophia would be at his house in two hours.

Merle helped put the groceries in his Suburban, "You can thank me later, lil bruther. Think you got the hots for the silver fox. Damn, boy. She just lives next door. No ring on that hand. She's available."

Daryl muttered, "Shut the fuck up." The twins were already in their seats and couldn't hear him or their father.

Merle hit him on the shoulder, "Come on, you ain't mad that she and her girl are coming to your house. I know you, boy. You are grinning like a possum eating shit on the inside."

Daryl got in the vehicle. Merle started the big engine, "Call Rick Grimes and invite him and his family. They got a boy about Sophia's age. Keep that girl busy so that you can get next to her mama."

Rick wasn't working patrol tonight and he and his family would be happy to come to a cookout.

He was giving a party at his house and Carol and Sophia were coming. He needed to go home and get cleaned up. The house would look good with so many people in it tonight.

Merle was smiling in the rear view mirror at his kids who were busy eating the candy that their mother had forbidden. Merle had bought one candy bar and split it into two pieces. "You tell your mother and I am in big trouble."

Caleb snickered, "Daddy, you know that she will know."

Merle sighed, "I'm going to tell her Daryl gave it to you." He grinned at Daryl. "He owes me a favor."

Daryl just looked out the window and wondered what in the hell he would wear to this cook out. He better ask Christie. Merle would wear a loud Hawaiian shirt so he couldn't depend on his advice. Christie had good taste in clothes. Maybe she had good taste in men too. She saw the good in Merle when nobody else did.

"I love you, Merle, but I ain't taking the rap for the candy."

AN

Home building contractors occasionally have auctions to sell off stock that was never used. Good bargains can be had.

Merle refers to Daryl as "do less" which means lazy.

Daryl and Carol are both in their middle thirties.


	2. Sparks

Sparks

Carol sighed as she looked through her closet. She had "work clothes" that she wore at her job in the accounting division at the Henry County Hospital. Everything was professional, bland and dull, and that was the way she liked it. Not the sort of thing you wear to a cookout. Her "at home" clothes looked like they should only be worn at home or in the dark.

Her co-worker Eric rolled his eyes at her clothes, "Girlfriend, why are you hiding your assets? Come on now, let the girls get some fresh air." Eric was always fashionably dressed. His partner Aaron was a nice guy, but he traveled a good deal out of the country and a lonely Eric was a shopaholic. Carol always knew when Aaron was away because Eric would start hounding her to go shopping with him.

The only other employee in their division was Axel. He was probably forty and he was such a fashion disaster that Eric had given up on him. Axel was technically their boss but that had not kept him from trying to hit on Carol the first six months she worked there.

Eric took her aside one day. "Tell him you're lesbian."

Carol frowned, "I'm not a lesbian. I just like short hair."

Eric smiled, "Honey, I know that you're straight. Terribly repressed and trying to desexualize yourself for God knows what reason, but you aren't a lesbian. My gaydar is never wrong, but Axel will leave you alone if he thinks you are. He'll fantasize the hell out of you and your partner but he'll stop pestering you."

Carol had taken his advice and in an Emmy winning performance had a conversation with Axel about her relationship with her best friend Andrea. Axel sighed, "If you ever decide to play for the other team let me know."

Eric always bought her clothes for Christmas and her birthday. She rummaged through her closet looking for the top that he had given her two weeks ago for her thirty sixth birthday. Carol eyed it suspiciously, Eric occasionally veered toward the trampy side in his selections. She tried it on and as she expected it showed a little more cleavage than she wanted (which was none) but the colors were flattering. She added white capris and sandals (birthday last year).

Carol made a face at the woman in the mirror. She reminded her too much of the girl she used to be, that girl liked to attract attention or at least wasn't afraid of it.

Why had she agreed to go to this cookout? Carol had spent the last three years avoiding social occasions. There was always "something else" that she had to do or Sophia was sick. People stopped asking after a while.

She didn't really know Daryl. He had fixed her car one day when it suddenly decided that it needed to come to a complete stop on the way home. Daryl had come along in his truck and pulled over. He looked scruffy. His hair all over the place and his clothes would have sent Eric running for his inhaler, but she who was afraid of her own shadow hadn't been afraid.

She knew instinctively that this guy was more afraid of her than she could be him. He ducked his head and she recognized shyness. Daryl had looked under the hood and she had seen a sudden droop in his shoulders. She took that to mean that this would be an expensive fix and he didn't want to give her the bad news. He tightened some bolts and asked her to try the ignition. It worked and again she had been amazed at his reaction. He looked as if someone had kicked his dog. They exchanged names and parted their ways.

Carol had noticed the truck before she did Daryl. Pickup trucks were a standard in rural Georgia, but this one stood out because it wasn't new, shiny, noisy, or huge. There seemed to be some secret competition to own a truck that was bigger, bolder, or noisier. Andrea always laughed when she saw a particularly flashy pickup truck, "Nobody's dick is that little."

Daryl on the other hand drove an old beater truck. Did that mean that his dick was large enough that he didn't have to compensate? Carol scolded herself. Don't go there. You know the rules. You concentrate on Sophia and on the glass. You have a job, a place to live, and that is all you need.

Carol walked through her house to the screen porch that served as her stained glass studio in the summer. Her latest project was ready to be leaded. A commissioned piece from a friend of Andrea's. It was a circle of Cherokee roses with an angel in the middle. Andrea's friend had lost a child to cancer and this piece was going to hang in a pediatric cancer center in Atlanta. Carol had refused to accept any payment. She still had Sophia. The bad things that had happened were bearable because she still had her baby, her sweet girl. She hoped that the window would give some measure of peace to that mother who had lost her child.

Sophia looked up from her book when Carol walked out on to the porch and smiled, "You look nice, Mama."

Carol mustered a smile, "You ready? We've got to get back before dark." Their house was the only one on this road and there wasn't a dusk to dawn light outside. Dark out here was dark. Carol didn't mind the isolation but then she was always home before dark. Andrea liked to remind her "Cars all come with headlights now. You can be out after dark."

The telephone rang and Carol hurried in to answer it. It was probably Andrea.

"You getting ready for a wild night? Going to cruise down to the Dairy Queen and get a blizzard?" Carol smiled. Andrea's life in Atlanta didn't include a trip to Dairy Queen.

"Sophia and I are going to a cookout, I'll have you to know. We're going to save the Dairy Queen for tomorrow night." _Big mistake. Andrea is going to be all over this_.

"A cookout? So how are Eric and Aaron?"

Carol had an out. Not exactly a lie, more of an omission. Andrea would sense the lie because she had never been able to keep anything from her. "Eric and Aaron are fine. The cookout is at a neighbor's house."

There was a telling silence. "You don't have any neighbors except for the bears and raccoons and they aren't into grilling their food. You are hiding something. Giving up your vow of celibacy and becoming the Welcome Wagon for a new addition to the neighborhood?"

"He's not a new addition. He lives down the road from me. Don't get your hopes up. It is just a cookout."

"You said he. Tell me all about he". Andrea sounded as if she were settling down into a comfortable chair with a glass of wine.

"I don't know much about him. He lives close by and we ran into him at the supermarket and his brother invited us. Sophia wants to go." She hadn't given Andrea much information. She knew her friend. In two hours she would know Daryl's life history.

"Does he have a name?" _Damn, Andrea smelled blood in the water._

"Daryl Dixon."

Andrea laughed, "He a good ole boy? How old?"

"Close to our age. Sadly, I wasn't able to steal his wallet and check out his driver's license in the checkout line."

"Oooh, the old snarky Carol emerges. This guy has your motor running. So you're going to his house. That's perfect. Never sleep with a man until you have seen his house." Andrea chuckled, "Now listen. If it is too clean, too orderly, run like hell. He'll be one of those guys that can't stand anything out of place. Anal and I am not talking about sex. Now a little messy is all right. Real dirty is to be avoided. He will expect you to mother him. Clean up after him or he is just a pig."

"I'll take my phone and take photos so that you can analyze his level of cleanliness. Andrea, it is just a cookout. Hot dogs and soda pop. I'm home before dark." Carol tried to downplay the whole evening.

Andrea laughed, "You are going to a cookout at a man's house. I have a good feeling about Daryl Dixon. What are you wearing? Something Eric picked out?"

 _Damn, no wonder Andrea made a fortune as a lawyer. She was that good_. "Eric's last birthday present and a pair of white capris that he gave me last year."

Andrea hummed her approval, "You ass looks good in those capris and Eric so loves to showcase your tatas. And you picked that outfit out? I hope he is worth wearing an Eric ensemble. So what does Double D look like?"

"My breasts aren't big enough to be tatas. Daryl is medium height, dirty blond hair, blue eyes." That's right, keep it generic. _She doesn't need to know that he had chiseled arms and a flat stomach. That he looked delighted when you said that you would come to the cookout. That something sparks in you when he see him._

"Oh, let's get to the nitty-gritty. What does he drive?"

 _Shit. Now was the time to tell the lie. Daryl could drive a brand new, shiny, huge pickup truck with expensive rims_. "He drives a beat up old truck that must be ten years old."

Andrea crowed, "Sweet baby Jesus, get off this phone and go to the cookout. The man is probably hung like a horse. Use protection. I'll call you later for details." Andrea was gone.

Sophia was still waiting on the porch, "Aunt Andrea? Bet she wants to know all about this Daryl Dixon."

Carol shut that down, "Let's go. We're going to be late."

They weren't late but they were the last to arrive. The size of the house surprised her. It was huge and it was a work of art. Lots of glass and wood. There was something welcoming about it as if it wanted you to come in and be at home.

Daryl left the deck and hurried toward them. "I'm so glad that you could make it." It sounded rehearsed but his glance at Carol's outfit was totally unscripted. He flushed and swallowed, "You look very nice, Carol." He turned to Sophia, "Carl Grimes told me he knows you from school. Let's go on up."

Carol met Merle's wife Christie who was both gracious and lovely. Not much like Merle at all. Their children looked like poster children for interracial marriages. Rick and Lori Grimes looked tense. Rick was a deputy sheriff in the county. Carl Grimes captured Sophia and they went off to play video games downstairs.

Merle and Rick were arguing over the grill. No one paid them any mind so Carol figured that this was normal behavior. Daryl appeared at her side, "Would you like to take a tour of the house?"

He sounded so hopeful and looked so nice in his light blue polo shirt that Carol would have answered yes if she had two broken legs. Daryl Dixon who drove a ten year old truck owned this house? Daryl seemed to throw off his bashfulness as they went to the basement. "Welcome to the Ark. It may take me as long as it did Noah to finish it. Ten years and counting."

The basement had a large recreation room with a tiny kitchen. Two bedrooms and a bath off to the side. "I lived down here like a mole until I finished putting the rest of the house under a roof. I spent every day off working on the house or searching for good deals. "

Sophia and Carl were absorbed in a video game and hardly noticed when they went upstairs. Carol didn't concentrate on the number of bathrooms or the square footage. She just tried to get an overall impression of the house, its gestalt. It was solid, spacious, and it had these surprising touches. The great room windows framed a view of distant mountains. There was recessed lighting to accent walls that needed more art on them. The kitchen was earth tones and wood. It looked like a place where you cooked food and not performed surgery. It was blessedly non sterile. Clean but not cold.

The mahogany dining room table and chairs were from an auction but the wood glowed in the evening sun and it had been crafted to last for generations.

Merle and Rick finally agreed that the meat was finished and they gathered on the deck to eat. No one seemed to be surprised when Merle gave the blessing over the food, "We thank thee, O Lord for your kind blessings on us. We thank thee for this food and most of all, we thank thee that we have all these hot women to this cookout. In Jesus's name, we pray. Amen."

Everyone laughed. Cara looked sternly at her father, "Daddy, you are outrageous."

Merle picked his daughter up, "Just grateful for his blessings. Sweet Pea." Carol didn't miss the look that Merle gave his wife. Pure adoration.

It was hot and humid outside, but they were all Georgians so they toughed it out. Carol was listening to Daryl talk about the risk of thunderstorms when she heard a scary sound. She turned and saw that Carl Grimes was choking. Probably on a piece of steak. She moved to him quickly. Carol stood him up, "Don't worry, you are going to be fine. Just relax". She got behind him and performed the Heimlich maneuver. On the third thrust Carl coughed out the steak and then took a deep breath.

Christie was standing beside her by then. Lori pulled her son toward her and Carol stepped back. The emphasis was on the boy now. Carol edged away and Christie followed her.

"You did that perfectly. Did you say that you worked in the accounting department in the hospital?" Christie hugged Carol. "Good job." Carol remembered that Christie was a Physician's Assistant and could have done the Heimlich herself. _Didn't stop to think. Just did what had to be done._

Sophia was upset and Carol moved toward her daughter. "He's fine, Sophia."

Eventually everyone returned to their food. Carl ate some ice cream and some of her cookies. The sky had an odd yellowish tinge and Carol decided that she and Sophia should go home. Everyone had moved indoors and the cleanup was finished. It was less than a mile to her home.

Daryl had been listening to an emergency weather broadcast and he put his hand on her shoulder. "It's a bad storm. Just stay here until it's over. Please."

Carol stayed because going out now would put Sophia at risk. The storm hit with ferocity. More wind than rain and they watched nature play havoc with the trees outside. Trees were falling and limbs were flying and Carol was awfully glad that she was in the Ark". Sophia was standing in front of her leaning into a little. Daryl was directly behind her and Carol stopped herself from moving closer to him.

The storm's fury was spent in ten minutes. The rain stopped and there was almost no wind. They went back out on the deck to look at the downed trees and fallen limbs that littered the yard and driveway.

The electricity was out. Merle and Daryl went to get chainsaws so that they could cut the trees out of the driveway. Rick went with them because he needed to get to headquarters. Lori and Carl would stay here tonight. It was getting dark before the graveled road was cleared.

Daryl was drenched in sweat and dirt when he got back. Carol was watching the last of the sunset fade away on the deck when he came to talk to her. "I think I can get you to your house. We might have to walk a ways, but if you wanna go get what you need to stay here. I'll drive you."

Carol wanted to go home, but she didn't want to take Sophia to a dark house. "How long before the electricity is on?"

"Days. We're too far out of town and the storm tore a path through Georgia."

Damn. "I need to get some things."

"Let's go. Better leave Sophia here."

They went in Daryl's truck. There were trees down along the driveway but the way was clear until the highway. Some good ole boys in overgrown trucks were out with their chain saws clearing a path through the highway. Daryl stopped to thank them and the news wasn't good. No power in town and none in the county. Trees down everywhere.

Daryl drove up her driveway until it was completely blocked by a downed tree. Her house was close to the highway so Daryl cut a walking path through to the house. Carol scooted toward the bedrooms and bathroom to pack a duffel bag. She put on blue jeans and sneakers. She found Daryl in her studio when she was finished. He was aiming his flashlight at the Cherokee rose project.

He looked up at her, "That's amazing. You are an artist."

Carol shook her head, "It's a hobby. We better go."

They walked back down the driveway together. Daryl carried the bag and handed her the flashlight. He took her other hand to help her through the cut down trees. It was dark now and she didn't shake the hand off. This strange day just kept getting stranger. Her well-ordered life had been turned upside down today. Tomorrow was looking a little shaky too.

AN

 **Tatas is a slang word for big breasts.**

 **Gestalt? Here is the definition.** _ **A collection of physical, biological, psychological or symbolic elements that creates a whole, unified concept or pattern which is other than the sum of its part.**_ **Carol doesn't focus on the details of Daryl's house. She sees it as a house that makes her feel safe (the Ark) and that Daryl wants it to last for generations.**

 **The storm? An obvious trope and one that I have used before, but I wanted Carol to stay in the Ark.**

 **I don't know much about the Heimlich obviously. The question is of course. How does an accounting clerk know how to do it so well?**

 **Review?**


	3. Connections

Connections

Daryl could see his old pickup and the highway as he and Carol picked their way out of her driveway. One of her hands was carrying the flashlight and the other was tucked in his. She and Sophia were going to stay at the Ark tonight. It was a win-win for him.

He saw an older model car turn off the barely cleared highway and head toward them. He automatically moved to stand in front of Carol. His pistol was tucked inside a compartment in his truck and he went into full protect mode. There are assholes who view a power failure as an opportunity to commit crimes, but he wasn't going to let them do anything to Carol. He moved toward the truck still holding onto Carol.

The old car stopped well in front of them and a man got out on the passenger side and another man got out of the driver's side. The car's engine was still running and the headlights were on. He dropped the duffel bag and reluctantly turned loose of Carol's hand.

Passenger guy called out, "Carol, are you alright?"

Daryl let out a relieved breath as Carol answered, "Eric, I'm fine. My driveway is blocked."

The two men came closer and the driver guy spoke, "We just got ours open. We were worried about you and Sophia so we came out here to get you to stay with us."

Passenger guy hugged Carol, "Where's Sophia?"

Carol hugged him back, "She's fine. We were at a cookout at Daryl's house when the storm hit." She introduced everyone. Passenger guy was named Eric and he worked with Carol. Driver guy was Aaron and he and Eric were apparently more than friends. Daryl was never so glad to learn that two men were gay. Gay meant that they weren't here because one of them was in love with Carol.

Eric was persistent, "Come stay at our house. You and Sophia shouldn't be out her by yourselves. The electricity is going to be out for days out here."

Daryl found his voice, "Carol and Sophia can stay at my house. I just live up the road. I have a natural gas generator so I enough watts to run everything but the AC."

He saw the way Eric looked at Carol. Making sure that staying here was what she wanted. Carol smiled at Eric, "Sophia has a friend to play games with and we're fine for tonight. Maybe they'll get the power back on in the morning. Do you have cell service?"

"The tower on the other side of town is still working. At least for right now. You need us to call Andrea?" Aaron looked at the sky, "Looks like we might get another shower."

"Call Andrea and tell her I'm fine and I'll call her as soon as I can." Carol sounded relieved.

These guys came out here to check on Carol. They care about her. "Why don't you follow us back to the house? You can have a cold drink before you go home." Daryl could tell by Carol's pleased expression that he had made the right call inviting her friends to the house.

Eric and Aaron only stayed long enough to take a quick tour of the house and to give Sophia a quick hug and a kiss. They left promising to call Andrea and tell her that Carol and Sophia were fine.

Merle took the kids downstairs to watch a movie. Lori and Christie decided that they wanted to see the movie too while Carol was taking a bathroom break. _Not subtle, but surprisingly perceptive from Lori who was usually too self-absorbed to notice anything but herself. Must be Christie's doing._

Carol came back dressed in an old t shirt and blue jeans and looking both comfortable and adorable. Daryl felt a little off kilter. He had fantasized way too often about this very scene; him sitting in the living room and Carol coming toward him wanting sex and not being shy about showing him. _Cool your jets, boy. It took you ten years to build this house. Almost a year after you saw Carol at the bus stop to have a real conversation with her. So don't get into a hurry. Work on being her friend like Eric and Aaron_. Not quite the same. You aren't her gay friend.

"Lori and Christie decided to watch the movie," Daryl sighed. Carol looked indecisive _. I got a chance here_ , Daryl thought, "We could go outside on the deck and have a beer or a glass of wine." _That wasn't sleazy was it?_

Carol gave him a look and Daryl tried to look innocent. "Just one. Cara and Caleb made me watch that same movie three times this week. I can't watch it one more time without singing that damn theme song."

"I'll drink a beer with you if you'll sing the theme song." _Carol was teasing him. Him, Damn, why can't I think of shit to say? Maybe it's because you are so thinking with your other head right now._

"I'll sing the theme song if you'll drink two beers with me." _Not bad. Almost cocky. Best she remembers I ain't her gay friend. She looks a little flushed. I think she is a little off kilter too._

"One beer and nobody sings the theme song." Carol seemed a little nervous.

Daryl stood up. "Let's go sit on the deck and talk. I'll get the beer. Meet you out there."

 _Maybe heaven is sitting beside Carol on a deck, looking at the clouds scuttle by a full moon, and drinking cold beer_. "Carol, I'm going to have to work tomorrow. I'll check with the power company to see when we are getting service out our way. Please don't go back to your house by yourself. A few of those trees may still come down. I'll go with you when I get home. Merle and Christie are staying another couple of days so you won't be alone out here."

"You have done enough for me. I don't want to impose on you anymore than I already have."

"I have plenty of room and you and Sophia don't eat much. So you'll wait until I get home?"

Carol sighed, "I'll won't go to the house by myself and I'll wait until you get home. I rent the house so tomorrow I need to call the owner."

 _She doesn't own the house. No reason for her to go back until its safe. Or ever. "_ By tomorrow afternoon the town will probably have electricity. You'll be able to drive into town." Daryl decided to change the subject, "Aaron told me that he has ten antique cars but that he is going to sell them."

"He and Aaron want to adopt a child. That can be expensive and Aaron would rather have a child to love than a car. Aaron works for the CDC and he is always traveling out of the country chasing after killer viruses. He is quitting that too and getting a job at the hospital here. Aaron will be a good father. He and Eric make a good team."

 _Daryl loved to listen to her voice. I could listen to that voice forever. Please_. "Merle is a good dad. Didn't have much of a role model with our dad, but Merle is a better man than Will Dixon." _Let's not talk about the subject of so many nightmares_. "What made you interested in doing stained glass?"

Carol gave him another look as if she understood that some family skeletons are best left buried as deep as you can get them. "I took a class in college. I like working with my hands, creating something beautiful, and I love the way light awakens the colors in the glass." She stopped as if she was afraid that she revealed too much. "Why did you build this house?"

 _She told you the truth or at least some of it_. "I lived in shacks and shitty trailers all my life until I came to this town. Dave Horvath gave me a job and taught me how to build houses. Dale and his wife gave me this land. It had this old rundown house on it. Looked just like every place I ever lived." Daryl took a drink of beer, "I walked around the property and came to this knoll and I looked at the mountains. Something in me said, "You like working with your hands. You want to create something beautiful. You love building beautiful houses."

Daryl looked at Carol. She was staring out at the moon, but he knew she had heard him. He saw a truck coming up the driveway. He stood up to check out the intruder and saw that it was Oscar. The big guy got out of his vehicle and looked up at Daryl, "You are needed at the dam. Reg sent me to get you. Sorry I have to break up your date, but all supervisors are being called in."

"I have to go. You promise me that you will stay safe. You watch over Sophia and let Merle watch over you." He put his arms around her and held her close for just a second. He stepped back. "Tell Merle that I'll try to call in the morning."

He followed her into the house and locked the door to the deck. Merle was waiting at the front door and Carol went downstairs to join the others.

Merle rasped, "What's up, Daryl?"

Daryl shook his head, "I don't know. They are calling supervisors in. I may be gone for days. Will you keep an eye on the place while I'm gone?"

Merle smirked, "You never worried about this house before. So yeah, Christie and I will stay and make sure that the big bad wolf doesn't get Princess Sophia and your Silver Queen. That is what Cara is calling her by the way, the Silver Queen. Cara has been reading too many fairy tales. Five years old and she can read. I blame the Alston gene pool. Poor kid would still be trying to figure out her letters if she took after me."

Daryl opened the door, "You ain't smart, but you have good instincts. Don't let the big bad wolf in the damn door."

AN

I miss zombies, but there are other menaces than walkers.

Review?


	4. Ins and Outs

Ins and Outs

Carol decided to read the book she had packed after Sophia went to sleep. There was an alcove on this floor with two old but comfortable looking chairs and she would be close to Sophia if she had a nightmare. The lamp beside the chairs was on and the hall had nightlights.

She settled into the chair and opened her book. After reading the same page three times and still not remembering what she read Carol closed the book. For once real life was more interesting than fiction. Meeting all these new people, the storm, spending the night at a new place, and yes, feeling attracted to Daryl. He was the elephant in the room. He was the reason she couldn't asleep. He made her feel all jumbled up. Part of her wanted to push him away and the other part wanted to change her rules, to start over, and mostly just to try.

Carol heard a door close quietly and she looked up to see Cara Dixon tiptoe out of the room that she shared with Caleb. She was carrying a book though surely she couldn't be reading a book that size at five.

Cara brightened when she saw her. "Miss Carol." The little girl sat down in the other chair and fastened her bright brown eyes on Carol. "Are you going to marry Uncle Daryl? And be my Aunt Carol. You should, you really should."

 _Now me how you really feel_. "Cara, I barely know Daryl. I don't think I should marry anyone I don't know _." Experience teaches a hard school, but fools will learn in none other and scarce in that._

The imp smiled at her, "You don't remember your other life. You are the Silver Queen and Sophia is a princess. The evil king cast a spell on you and your heart is frozen, but you can come back from that. You just have to break the spell by falling in love with a Good Knight."

 _This child has quite the imagination_. "You believe your Uncle Daryl is a Good Knight?"

"Of course he is. My daddy was the Dark Knight but he isn't anymore. He had to break the spell that made him do bad things and then he met his Nubian Queen and they are living happily ever after." Cara beamed at her, "You and Daryl are meant to be. A Silver Queen can only fall in love with a Good Knight."

Carol decided it was time to crawl out of the rabbit hole. "Cara, that is just make believe. I'm not the Silver Queen. I work in the accounting department of a hospital. How old are you?"

Cara sighed, "You must need a fairy godmother or maybe a good witch who will help you. One will show up soon I guess. Caleb and I will be six in August. We're both precocious." _Well, I have Eric but I don't think he would appreciate being called a fairy godmother. Andrea would make a good witch. I should change the subject._

"I can see that. How long have you been reading?"

"I was three. Caleb is a little slow and didn't start really reading until this year. He likes to take things apart and put them back together. I'm going back to bed now. Aunt Carol."

Carol watched her go. _Aunt Carol?_ _The Dixons are a stubborn lot. They set their minds to something and they stick to it. Daryl with his house. Merle with his family. Cara with her fairy tales coming to life._

Carol was up early and helped Christie make breakfast. Daryl wasn't back yet and she had promised him that she wouldn't to her house without him. She needed to call Andrea and her landlord so a trip to town was in order. Lori asked for a ride to her house. Christie offered to watch Sophia and Carl. Sophia was content to stay at the house and Carol knew she wouldn't be gone long.

The road to town was clear. Downed trees had been cut out of the road and their cutup remains littered each side of the road. It made for an eerie drive. Carol noticed that no one seemed to be working on the power lines out of town.

Lori seemed preoccupied and Carol concentrated on her driving. Lori thanked her for the ride and disappeared into her house. Carol called her landlord who lived in another town and told him about the storm.

"I was just going to call you. I have a cousin who wants to buy the house and he's family. I don't want to rush you, you are a good tenant. So do you think that you can be out by the end of August?"

Carol agreed that she could be out by then. _It looks as if the Silver Queen just got tossed out of her castle. My Grandma would say that one door closes and another opens up. Eric will help me find a new place._

Andrea didn't answer her cell phone and it went straight to voice mail. Carol left her a message that everything was fine and she would call her later.

The power wasn't on in most of the town and the streets were deserted. It was a little eerie too. Carol was glad to turn her car of the direction of Daryl's house. His truck wasn't parked in front when she pulled in _. I shouldn't have been looking for it._

Christie was waiting for her when she got back, "Would you mind watching the children while I work at the hospital. They need someone to work with first aid in the emergency room and I have worked there off and on over the years. Merle will drive me in because he wants to have the car."

The kids were tired of being cooped up in the house so they all went outside to play. Cara and Caleb were happy to use the swings on the small playground. Carl and Sophia got out the corn hole game. Carl had played before and he won the first game handily but Sophia won the second, third, and fourth games.

Merle came back and busied himself in a shed. Carol was surprised that Lori wasn't back by lunch, but the kids were getting hungry. It was getting hot outside and all four of them were glad to go back inside where at least the overhead fans were working.

Carol made the old standby, macaroni and cheese. There were fresh vegetables and she made a dip to go with it. There was fresh fruit to make a dessert. It would do, but she had to do better for dinner. Fortunately, there was chicken in the refrigerator and dinner could be more substantial.

The kids were waiting at the dining table like hungry little birds lined up at the nest and she was filling up their plates when Hurricane Andrea blew in her BMW.

Andrea and Merle came in the house together, "Look what the cat drug in. Your friend Andrea came to make sure that you are all right."

Andrea surveyed the scene. "Can a woman get something to eat around here?"

Carl stood up and held out the chair beside of him, "You can sit here, ma'am". Carol saw the signs of a typical male around Andrea. Bedazzled. Even at twelve.

Andrea smiled graciously, "Thank you, I would love to sit there." Sophia was hugging her by then and Andrea dropped a kiss on the top of her head, "Good to see you too, princess."

Cara sent Carol an "I told you so" look as Carol put her filled plate on the table before her. The dishes were soon on the table and everyone waited until Merle said the blessing, "Thank you, dear Lord for protecting us through the storm. Be with all those who are struggling today to get everything cleaned up." He waited a beat and then went on, "Thank you for bringing another hot woman to our house. Things just keep getting more and more interesting. Amen".

They were all eating when Rick came back. He looked tired and upset. Carol filled a plate for him and he stared at it as if he wasn't quite sure what to do with it. He finally took a bite and then another. He hadn't noticed Andrea which made Carol really worried about him. Men of all ages always noticed Andrea. Merle made a quick introduction. Rick nodded politely.

Andrea had given a similar nod at Rick and then went back to talking to Cara who had moved to sit beside her. Merle was watching Rick. No one asked about Lori. It was a strange meal.

After lunch Rick and Merle went off to the shed. Apparently male bonding needs to take place in an area with sharp tools or alcohol. Merle didn't drink so the shed would have to do.

Cara went off to read with Sophia and Caleb and Carl went out on the deck and built something with lots of colored parts. Carol and Andrea did the dishes. "Tell me all about this Daryl who is holding you captive in his castle." _Castle? Cara, what have you told Andre?_

"I'm not a captive. You must have seen the damage of the storm. The power is out here and will be for a while longer." Carol washed a dish and handed it to Andrea to rinse and dry.

"The little ones belong to Merle. The boy looks just like him. Carl looks like Rick. Same blue eyes. So are there any little Daryl's running around the house and I missed them?"

"I don't think so, but he could have a dozen. I don't know him all that well." _I know that he has steel blue eyes and a nice smile. That he loves his family and is good to his friends. That he put himself between me and Eric and Aaron before he knew that they were my friends. That he makes me feel safe when I'm around him, but nervous too. I like him too much._

Andrea looked at the living room where Cara and Sophia were sprawled out with their books and then beyond at the deck where the two boys were making something. "My first thought when I saw you in the kitchen dishing out the mac and cheese was that you looked happier than I have seen you in such a long time."

"I'm glad to see you, but didn't Eric call you and tell you that I was fine?"

"Eric did call me and told me that you were holding hands and making plans with a good looking good ole boy. That said good old boy had stars in his eyes and that you were looking deliciously demure. His words not mine. I'm not sure what deliciously demure looks like. I decided to come and see you before you before you move into the doublewide and have three more kids." Andrea looked again at the children, "Maybe I missed you and Sophia. Maybe I was craving a blizzard from the Dairy Queen. Maybe I'm tired of metrosexual men and want to find a good looking good ole boy with a double wide."

Merle came back in without Rick and settled on a stool in the kitchen. He kept his voice low, "Lori has flown the coop. Went back to their house and packed her things and is on her way to Savannah to her sister's house. Sister owns a restaurant and Lori is going to work there. Left a note for Rick telling him to file for divorce. They have been on the skids for years. Separated at least twice and then got back together for Carl's sake. Rick needs a lawyer."

Andrea laughed, "Where is he? I just happen to be a lawyer. I can give him some advice. He can get a lawyer here in town."

Merle laughed, "It just gets better and better. The hot chick from Atlanta is a lawyer. I need to move to this town. Atlanta is just so dull. Rick is out in the shed. He's pissed off and not suicidal so I thought I could leave him. Go on out and I'll help Carol finish the dishes."

Andrea threw the dish towel down on the sink, "I won't be long. He may chase me out of the shed with a pitchfork."

Merle watched her go appreciatively. "She is fine looking woman. Got some spark in her. Rick was not so broke up about Lori leaving that he forgot to ask me what I knew about her.. Truth is Rick is relieved. He and Lori together don't have a spark. You got a have one if a marriage is to last. Me and Christie don't make sense on paper but we still have this spark."

"You're a lucky man, Merle Dixon." She handed him a bowl.

He went to the sink and rinsed and dried it. "I'm not lucky. I was a complete and utter fuckup for most of my life. I was in prison when I met Father Gabriel. It took me a while to come around to his way of thinking. I did though and God rewarded me by letting me meet Christie. It wasn't luck. You earn most of your luck in this world."

Carol considered Merle's words. "So do we deserve the bad things that happen to us?"

"Bad things happen because someone does bad things. You can't control what everyone else does. You can only control your own actions. I didn't deserve the bad things that happened to me but I didn't have to do bad things myself."

Carol decided to change the subject, "Will you go check on Andrea? I'll finish the dishes."

Merle handed her the dish towel, "Thank you for making lunch. I'll help with dinner. Bad things happen to good people all the time, but sometimes things work out the way they are supposed to."

Carol was still thinking that over when Merle came back. "Rick and Andrea are going into town for a while. Something to do with filing for divorce and getting official custody of Carl. Rick thinks that he will just stay out here for a few days. He wants to talk to Carl later. Andrea is gonna drive the good deputy into town in a convertible with the top down to file for divorce. Gotta admire her style. Everyone in town will know that by evening."

Merle grilled chicken and vegetables for dinner. Carol wanted to make a trifle for dessert. She and Andrea had went back into town to get everything she needed. Of course, Andrea had the top down, but it did feel good to let the wind blow through your hair and laugh at Andrea's stories. They stopped by the hospital on the way back to check on Christie who was ready to go home earlier than expected.

Christie had eyed the convertible dubiously, but she skillfully wound her tall slender body into back seat. "Turn the music up and let's cruise Main Street. I haven't been in a convertible since I got married."

Carol thought of all those times she had adhered strictly to the spell limit and all the dull clothes in her closet. "Why not?"

Andrea snickered, "Blame it all on me. Let's do it."

Main Street was a little busier this evening, but they managed to get a few head turns. Andre accelerated the Beemer on the highway out of town. "Don't worry. Rick owes me a speeding ticket or two."

Andrea drove up the graveled road sedately. "Don't want to corrupt the youngsters with thoughts of fast cars and wild times." She parked in full view of the three men who were leaning over the deck staring at them. Merle, Rick, and Daryl.

Carol realized that her short hair was standing on end, a mass of wayward curls. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the side mirror _. I look young and happy. Like all that never happened. Just glad that her Good Knight is home_."

Merle leaned over the rail, "Miss Christie, you look awfully pretty this evening. You need me to help you get out of that car."

Christie answered, "Don't worry yourself, Merle. Just you watch." She stood up on the floor of the back seat and managed to put one long leg over the side of the car and in a smooth move bring the other leg over too.

Merle beamed at her, "I never doubted you, my Nubian Queen."

Andrea smiled at Carol. "Daryl is cute. Looks nervous though. He has had too much time to rethink everything he did and said. Better give him some space."

Carol busied herself finishing the trifle. Daryl appeared to move in a sort of orbit around her. Never venturing out of the kitchen area but never getting too close either. The kitchen was crowded with kids and adults. Finally Merle dragged him off to help with something, but Daryl popped back up when they got ready to eat.

Carl was looking teary eyed and Carol guessed that Rick had talked to him. Daryl held a seat out for Carol and snagged the one beside it. He looked tired and he sat quietly until Christie finished giving the blessing.

"They aren't going to have the power on out here anytime soon. Merle and Christie are going home tomorrow. Andrea wants to stay here with you and Sophia for a few days. Says she needs a few days away from Atlanta. We could make another run to your house for clothes after we eat."

Carol cast a look at Andrea who was sitting between Carl and Sophia. Looking innocent which meant that she had thrown Carol under the bus. That Andrea had decided that Daryl wasn't a threat to her or Sophia. Carol knew resistance was futile. Andrea was one hell of a chess player. "We can go as soon as dinner is over. Tomorrow is Sunday and I'll be working at the hospital on Monday, but I'll be home in time to cook dinner and do the laundry _." Damn, I said "home" instead of "your house."_

Daryl lowered his voice, "Homeland Security has been all over the dam. They think energy producing plants are going to be targeted this summer. That is why I had to stay there so long. I'll be working days so I can be around at night. Would you be alright if I invited another couple to say out here? Morgan Jones and his wife's name is Michonne. He's the new head of security at the dam and she is a lawyer."

Carol tried to resist the impulse to remind Daryl that it was his house. "I know why you call it the Ark. You are going to have to build a new addition if you keep this up. The more the merrier _." I am going to miss Merle and Christie and the twins._

"They're coming over in a little while. Just to socialize. They've been staying at a local hotel while they look for a place to stay." Daryl began to eat his dinner as if everything was settled.

Carol liked him. Liked the way he looked on the outside and the way he was on the inside. He liked her and he showed it. There was no pretense in Daryl Dixon. Would he still like her if he knew her story? Would he still want his niece and nephew to sleep in a house with a woman who had been labelled "a heartless coldblooded murderer".

AN

 **Andrea's giving Rick some advice? All I will say that anyone whose spouse has just left them should go visit the local bank to see if there is any money in the account. The matter of custody needs to be settled at least temporarily. Rick and Lori weren't happily married on the show and I can see Lori leaving him.**

 **I love Morgan and Michonne. I also love writing Michonne, Carol, and Andrea together.**

 **The next chapter will be all about Daryl.**

 **Review?**


	5. Staying the Course

Staying the Course

Daryl signed out at the dam and walked slowly toward his old truck. He waved at Oscar the security guard at the checkpoint to the large hydroelectric facility. He checked his watch as he entered the four lane highway. He smiled to himself. He wasn't going to try to rendezvous with a big yellow school bus on a rural road lined with pine trees with the hope that he could catch a glimpse of Carol as she put her daughter on the bus.

Carol and Sophia would be at home when he got there. Home with Merle and Christie and the twins. He had been almost afraid to actually meet her. That she might in real life turn out to be dimwitted, humorless, or snobby. That would have ended the infatuation right there, but Carol had turned out to be intelligent, funny, and whatever the opposite of snobby was.

He had been infatuated with the woman before and now he was way past that. He was tired as fuck but he felt like a damn teenager and all because she was at the Ark. He had did his job diligently because it was important to pay attention to details when making electricity but all the while he had been thinking of her. He was used to seeing her dressed for office work wear. Nice enough but not heart stopping. Her ass in those pants last night. The top that matched her eyes and threw her boobs out just enough to make his heart try to climb out of his throat. She might as well stick a fork in him. He was done. He might as well hand over his balls right now because he was over the top in love with Carol McAllister.

He loved the way she smiled at her daughter and how she hadn't blinked when she realized that Merle's wife was African-American. He loved the way she understood about the house; that he hadn't built it to show off. He wanted to make something beautiful like she did when she did the stained glass.

The trip home seemed to take longer than usual, and he wasn't happy to see that the driveway to Carol's house had been cleared out. That meant that anyone could take advantage of the power failure and drive in there and take off with all her stuff. He pulled up to the house and saw her car in the driveway. Merle and Rick were on the deck and the kids were playing in the yard. Where was honey as in "Honey, I'm home?"

Merle met him in the kitchen. "Your woman is out with Andrea. Now listen. Lori left Rick and he went to the bank as she has cleared out most of his money. Which is both good and bad. Good because he is ready to get a divorce and move on. No more of that wishy-washy can't make my mind up shit. Bad because he is broke."

"Poor Rick. He must be a mess."

"He is doing okay. Carol's best friend Andrea showed up today. Andrea has had an amazing effect on our Rick. He forgets all about his broken dreams of marital bliss when she waltzes her fine ass by him. Now you go get cleaned up. You've got to make a good impression on Andrea. This is like meeting your in-laws which still makes my balls draw up to my esophagus just thinking about meeting Christie's parents for the first time. At least you aren't an uneducated drug addicted convict with the wrong skin color. Now to the showers, Good Knight. Attorney Andrea Harrison aka the Good Witch and Carol Harrison aka as the Silver Queen are best friends. Andrea would cut your heart out before she would let you hurt Carol. Just know that."

Daryl scooted toward the showers to clean up. He shaved and then dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a shirt that Christie had given him. He had just walked out on the deck when an expensive looking convertible came up the driveway.

Carol was sitting in the passenger seat. Her hair was all over the damn place like a dandelion and she was laughing. He had never seen anything so pretty in his life. Christie was in the back seat and a blonde woman was driving. That must be Andrea. She was eying him like he was a mouse and she was an eagle. He knew what Merle meant now about his balls drawing up when he met Christie's family.

Carol was busy making something and he just sort of drifted around until time for dinner. Merle introduced him to Andrea who close up was even better looking and he invited her to stay as long as she wanted. Andrea had smiled at him, "I like you, Daryl Dixon, I really do. We both know that you are in love with her. She's complicated. Are you in for the long haul?"

He liked Andrea. No bullshit, right to the business at hand. "I've set my heart on Carol. That's the truth of it. I can tell that she had been through some bad times. She has walls up to protect herself and Sophia. I understand that. Ten years ago I decided to build a house right here on this knoll. Got a back hoe and started digging the footers. Ran into solid rock. Could have chosen another spot, but this was the spot I wanted. Took some time but eventually I got those footers in. That's what I do. I stay the course. I don't get in a hurry and I accept that there will be obstacles along the way. I don't just want a family. I want Carol and Sophia to be my family. I'm staying the course."

Andrea smiled, "You hurt her and I'll feed you to the fishes."

Daryl nodded, "I know you will."

He sat beside Carol at dinner. He had invited Morgan and his wife Michonne over. He liked Morgan and Michonne needed to make some friends here.

Andrea and Rick volunteered to do the dishes and he and Carol drove his truck toward her house. The house was still locked up tight and he volunteered to clean out the refrigerator while she packed. He wanted her and they were alone in this house. Daryl knew that he better keep his ass in the kitchen pouring out spoiled milk and putting frozen vegetables in black plastic bags. It didn't keep him from thinking about what it would be like to be in that bedroom with Carol, but it kept him from acting like a horny teenage boy. He would have to wait until she was ready.

She was back way too soon. "I can do that."

"I'm finished. Let me carry this out to the trash cans and I'll help you with your stuff."

They amicably disagreed about how much she should take. She wanted to pack light and he kept urging her to take the laptop, the stereo, and the television. Carol laughed, "You don't have too much faith in the local citizenry."

"Rick said that they have had dozens of calls about breakins since the power went out. We can store this in the basement and it will be easy to move back when the power comes back on."

Carol rolled her eyes at him but she went back and found some plastic bins and filled them without saying another word. He noticed that she packed an expensive camera and a revolver, in with her clothes. Two more facets in the diamond that was Carol.

Together they packed up the Cherokee rose stained glass window and her supplies to finish it. Carol covered it with a blanket and set it in a hard plastic travelling case, "I can finish it tomorrow and Andrea can take it back with her."

He checked the windows to make sure that they were locked and Carol locked the front door. Daryl noticed that she seemed more relaxed on the way back. Maybe she had been a little worried that he would make some move on her?

Merle, Rick, and Morgan helped him move most of her things his workshop. There was a large table in there and good light and it would work for now. She needed a bigger space with better light. Maybe in an octagon shape with windows all around. Separate from the rest of the house so it would be more her space. He saw it in his mind but there was no time to sit down and draw it out.

There was a corn hole tournament going on. He and Carol were due to play Morgan and Michonne. Daryl didn't care about winning. He liked the thought that they were on the same team. He could stand beside of Morgan and cheer for Carol. He didn't give their team much of a chance. Carol's delicate hands looked odd holding on to the corn hole bag. He wasn't all that good at it.

He and Morgan were both good enough to score points on the first round. Michonne adjusted her stance and threw her first bag beside the hole. Carol was up. She looked nervous and he hoped that she didn't embarrass herself. She took her time and her bag hit the board in front of Michonne's bag and pushed it off. Lucky shot, Daryl figured.

The Caryl team won largely because Carol made a lot of lucky shots. Merle snickered, "Maybe the women ought to play the men?"

Carol glanced at Daryl, "There is that delicate male ego to worry about. Can you all handle being beaten by women?" _God, I love it when she teases me._

There was a gleam in those icy blue eyes that made Daryl feel things that would not help him make better throws. Especially if he was going to be standing beside her with a view of her ass. "Just bring it on, sweet cheeks. Me and Morgan are just getting warmed up." Carol never needed to get warmed up. She kicked his ass and took names. He tried, he really did, but he lacked concentration. Merle kept announcing the scores and making snarky comments, "Venus team 15, Mars team a lot less. Come on, Daryl, the bag is supposed to at least hit the board."

Mostly it was Carol that distracted him. Carol laughing and cheering when she put the bag through the hole. Carol teasing him, "Come on, sweet cheeks, you're just getting warmed up." He was too damn happy watching her be happy that he didn't give a rat's ass about the game.

The next game was between Randrea and Mistie and Daryl offered to go get Carol a drink, "I'm getting some water so I can swallow some of that crow. What can I get for you?" _Coffee? Tea? Me?_

She smiled at him, "Water would be fine."

Daryl noticed that Carl and Sophia were looking a little left out. He grabbed two bottles of water and brought Carol one. Then he went over and talked to Rick.

Merle and Michonne quickly defeated Rick and Andrea. Rick announced that he and his son would take on Daryl and Sophia. Carl grinned from ear to ear. _Little shit thinks he and his dad are gonna win. I won't look at Carol once during this match._

Sophia looked nervous and Daryl talked to her, "Sophia, let's just have fun. This ain't no big thing with me. Okay?" _Just know what it is like to feel left out._

"You won't get mad if we don't win?" _Why would she think he would get mad at her?_

"Naw, I am gonna give Rick a hard time if we win, but I'm not going to get mad and I'd never get mad at you." She looked up at him with those big serious eyes and he wanted to hurt somebody who had made her afraid of playing a game. _Probably was her father._

It was closer than it should have been. Rick was awful and he wasn't much better. The exhaustion that he had been fighting all evening was beginning to win. Carl and Sophia battled it out but in the end the team of Daryl/Sophia were the winners. Daryl wished he was the kind of guy who could just give Sophia a hug. Their high five just wasn't the same. Sophia got a hug from her mother and Carol gave him a look that made him stop feeling so tired. _Made him want to show her how much he wanted her._

The party broke then. Morgan and Michonne went back to town. Christie and Merle were putting their kids to bed. Rick and Carl went to the basement. Carol and Andrea were upstairs with Sophia. Merle strolled out on the deck and sat down beside him.

"I like Morgan and Michonne. Good people to have around when the shit hit the fan. Been thinking about selling out of Atlanta and coming out here and starting a business selling hunting equipment. Nobody ever went broke selling guns and ammo in Georgia."

Daryl had to agree with that, "We have lots of people in and out of town because they bring their boats to the lake. Probably could sell camping equipment and boating supplies. There is plenty of land here for you and Christie to build a house."

"Christie likes it here. Good place for kids. We've talked it over. There is another tract of land that joins onto yours that has a nice house already on it. I've got a buyer for my business. Christie can work here as well as Atlanta. I think it's a go. "

"Be good having your family close." _Dixons don't get all mushy_.

"You want a family?" _Good question. Do I want to be burdened down with a complicated wife and an almost teenage daughter? Who would want that? Me, I want that._

"I like coming home and seeing Carol's car in the driveway. I like knowing that they are in this house at night even when I am not there. I'm in love with Carol and there is something about Sophia that makes me want to be a good father. Want to be a man that deserves them? You know what I mean?" _I'm not good with words_ , _but I know that I ain't playing here_.

"Christie had stopped by Gabriel's after a twelve hour shift at a free clinic. She was frazzled and tired and the last thing in the world she needed was getting hit on by one of her brother's "projects". I was dazzled anyway. I maneuvered to volunteer at that clinic at her next shift. I just tried to make her laugh as often as I could. She tolerated me for a few shifts and eventually she asked me to come to dinner at her house. Yeah, I wanted to be a man that deserved her. Still do." Merle got up and stretched. "We'll be back sometime this week to seal the deal."

Daryl went in the house. Carol and Andrea were gone. The den has a comfortable couch and he was using that room as his bedroom. He set his inner clock to wake up early. He wanted to make breakfast for everyone before he went to work.

He went to sleep thinking about Carol.

AN

 **Daryl isn't ambiguous about how he feels about Carol, but he like Merle is willing to be patient when someone is important to them.**

 **Next chapter we'll learn a little more of Carol's backstory.**

 **Review?**


	6. X Marks the Spot

X Marks the Spot

Carol ended her first day back to work by stopping at a supermarket. Andrea had volunteered to take Carl and Sophia fishing today. Andrea and Carl had spent most of the day yesterday gathering up what they needed while Sophia tagged along looking considerably less enthusiastic. Andrea was certain that they would get enough for dinner, but Carol was buying a backup dinner. Just in case.

Eric had been waiting for her when she got to work. "Tell me all about you and Darling Daryl, and I mean dish out the dirt."

"No dirt going to be dished out. Sophia and I are staying at Daryl's house until the power is back in our house, but I have news on that front. My landlord is going to sell the house to his cousin. I have to find a new house by the end of August." Carol was hoping to distract Eric from Daryl by telling him that she needed a place to live.

"I'll call my friend Karen to see if she has any interesting listings, but my guess is that you'll never leave Chez Dixon. Now good try on the distract maneuver but this is Eric, I know where all the bones are buried. Are you in lust/love/like with Daryl?"

Carol made a face at him and he made one back. Then they both laughed at the same time. Two people knew all her secrets. Andrea who had been her college roommate and Eric who had this uncanny ability to make her tell things that she wouldn't tell anyone but Andrea. "I met him Friday afternoon. Today is Monday. So I am I hardly know him territory."

"I saw you Friday night and you were beyond hardly know already. And you can be in lust, love, or like with someone you hardly know. So which is it?" The thing with Eric was that he only forced out of her what she wanted to tell.

"It's a little bit of all three. "I like him. He's honest and kind. I love and this is so damned selfish. I love the way he makes me feel when I am with him. Like I'm beautiful and that he can't stop looking at me. Like he really wants to know me and to spend time with me. I feel that way about him too."

"You left one out. Good ole lust. Is it just about how good it feels to be adored? Let's cut to the chase. Do you want him?"

Carol hesitated. It was Eric and he'd know, "Yes, I want to be intimate with him. Want him to touch me and I want to touch him. It's an out of date euphemism for sex but it is how I feel. I want to go all the way with him. Give him my all and receive his all."

Eric raised his eyebrows at her, "Then it is the real deal. When are you going to tell him? You need to before this goes any further. Carol, he can't really know you until he knows what you've been through. You buried your past but it's still there. You need to dig it up and let it out because the life you deserve to have is buried underneath it. Let the past go and let the rest of your life happen the way it is supposed to." He kissed her cheek. "I love you and I'll stop preaching at you."

TWDTWDTWD

Andrea had traded cars with her this morning and Carol had the top down on the convertible as she cruised along the highway. She smiled when she recognized Daryl's truck behind her. _I can't help it. He brings the flirt out in me._

Michonne's suv was parked in the driveway. She had left for Atlanta this morning to pick up her son Andre from his father. Morgan and Michonne had taken over the basement because they needed a bigger space with the baby. Rick and Carl were still staying here but Rick was supposed to go back to his house. Carol didn't think Rick was in any big hurry. This place was like the Hotel California. No one ever really checked out.

Carl and Sophia came dashing out with their catch. Sophia flushed with excitement or from sunburn. Daryl agreed to show them how to clean the fish. Sophia surprised her again by not going into the house with her.

Andre smiled at her from his mother's arms and then surprised her by holding up his arms. It had been a long time since she had held a baby. He smelled so good and he was so perfect.

After dinner Daryl asked, "You ready to check on the house?"

Every evening the two of them would drive over and walk through her house to make sure that everything was fine. The power crews were working on the lines out this way. This would probably be their last check. Tomorrow night she would be back at the other house.

"Let's just walk through the woods. It's a nice evening." Carol agreed. _It will take longer. More private time with Daryl._

It was quiet in the woods and neither of them spoke. There was this sudden tension between them. Daryl kept looking at her but not saying anything. She had too much bottled up. She was afraid to speak; everything she had to say were dark and terrible.

She unlocked the front door and everything was as they had left it the day before. Houses get a musty smell when they are left alone too long. This house needed a good dusting and aired out. Let some fresh air in.

Daryl always checked on the garage and the yard. She heard him come in the front door and walk down the hall toward her bedroom. "Everything okay?"

Carol had been looking at her bed. It was pretty and feminine and sterile. It was a bed that a woman slept in alone. Daryl in the midst of all those colorful pillows and flowery bedspread? He was at the door looking at the bed with longing. He wanted her. She knew that because Daryl didn't hide his feelings all that well. They were alone. She could have this so easily. One touch, one look from her and Daryl would know that she wanted what he wanted.

 _Tell him._

 _He needs to find someone else. Someone without so many scars. Someone young and hopeful. Someone who hasn't made so many mistakes._

 _Tell him. He won't understand._

Daryl turned away and with into the living room. He was staring at a photograph that she had taken of Andrea and Sophia. "Do you think I'm not good enough? Not smart enough? Not educated enough?"

"It's isn't you. It's me. I'm damaged goods. I've been weak and stupid and put Sophia in danger by my cowardice. How can you understand that?"

He was angry now. Face flushed and his eyes cold and hard. "You don't know shit, lady. You think that you're the only one with some nicks along the way? Did you think that I had some all American apple pie upbringing? I got secrets that I don't like to show too. I wanted to tell you about them, but you don't want to listen. You just want an excuse to push me away. So guess what? I'm going to show you my secret. Then you will have a good reason to run from me."

He unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders revealing the long and cruel lines of scars on his back. Horrific wounds that had never been closed with sutures because no doctor wouldn't have reported the abuse. It must have happened over and over and he had endured that alone. It was ugly and she knew that he would have hidden it from everyone. His secret. His shame.

"My father's work. He beat on my mother all the time and Merle would jump in to try to stop him. Then he would hit and kick Merle. My mother died in a house fire when I was eight. Merle was in juvie and then he just me to hit. I didn't tell Merle. Afraid that dad would kill Merle if he jumped him. So don't tell me I don't understand being weak and afraid." Daryl put his shirt back on but never looked at her.

Carol went into the kitchen and ran the water until it turned cool and got Daryl a glass of water. "Let's go sit on the front porch and talk." It was cooler out there and Daryl drank some of the water. His hands were still shaking and she wanted to touch him, but her own hands were shaking.

She cleared her throat and he handed her the glass of water and she took a drink and then handed it back to Daryl. "I'm sorry about what happened to you. I owe you a story and it's a long one."

Carol began, "I owe everything to Andrea. She saved my life. We were roommates in college. In North Carolina. She was pre-law and I was in nursing. She was bold and bad and I was shy and immature. Opposites but close anyway.

She went to Virginia to law school. University of Virginia. Mr. Jefferson's school. I went to work in a hospital in a town outside of Charlotte. My parents were killed in a car wreck when I was in college. Andrea and our other college friends were busy with their lives. I was lonely. I met Edward Peletier and he treated me as if I were made of spun glass. A quick romantic courtship and small but beautiful wedding. Ed's mother arranged all the details and all I had to do was walk down the aisle in my long white dress and say my vows.

Andrea was my only bridesmaid. She tried to talk me out of it, but I didn't listen. The photographs were beautiful. I didn't look unhappy in them. I had never been in love so I thought that I was in love.

Ed was my first. He wasn't rough with me, but from the first I understood that Ed wanted our sex life on his terms. I had to be immaculately clean. I had to be clean shaven. It wasn't necessary for me to respond. I just had to be compliant. Afterward we would shower separately.

He was a clean freak and the house had to be immaculate. We soon built a house on the Peletier estate. Ed worked in a bank owned primarily by his family. The Peletiers were rich and we were expected to attend society functions all the time. Ed went with me to buy clothes. Always expensive, classic, conservative. He insisted I grow my hair longer so that I could wear it up.

I was still working at the hospital though Ed was beginning to complain about that. We didn't need the money and there were so many germs. Slowly step by step I was losing myself. Ed controlled me by his anger when I did something he didn't like and by his sweetness when I pleased him.

I got pregnant with Sophia. He wasn't happy about it. He always used condoms but it happened anyway. I was happy. Something of my own to love.

I gained weight and he hated it. He began to get physically abusive. Pushes and shoves and then slaps and punches. He blamed it on the pressures of work. We stopped having sex altogether. He was too grossed out by the changes in my body. I didn't care. I wanted a baby.

I quit work before Sophia was born and I never went back. Ed insisted that I stop breastfeeding Sophia as soon as possible. He returned to my bed occasionally but from then on it was just a way to remind me that I was his property now.

He controlled all the money and his anger issues mounted. I became suddenly clumsy and there were emergency room visits to prove it. I stayed out of sight if it was only bruises. I tended to my own injuries and I rarely left the house.

Ed warned me never to have any contact with Andrea or he would kill her. I believed him. Ed would still take me to social occasions or we would host them in our beautiful home. Ed's mother would arrange everything. I would just be an extra in the production.

Things got worse when Ed's younger brother Robert finished college. They were both twisted men but they were worse together. Ed had a den downstairs and he kept it locked. He and Robert would watch movies in there. I thought it was porn, but I didn't dare ask.

Sophia was old enough for school, but Ed insisted that she be home schooled. He told his friends that she had all sorts of allergies and that we were keeping her home to protect her.

Andrea was working as a lawyer in Atlanta by then. She hired a private investigator to follow me. I went to the supermarket on Monday and sometimes Friday. She was there one Monday morning wearing a wig and glasses. She bumped her cart into mine in the produce aisle.

Ed had turned over a new leaf about three months before this. We began to eat dinner out occasionally. We went as a family to some outdoor events. No more injuries. He was very polite. No sex. I knew it wouldn't last. It never had before.

Andrea offered me a way out and I took it. Ed and Robert were going to go deer hunting. They were going to stay away for a week. They always did. He left Monday morning and I took Sophia with me grocery shopping that afternoon. Andrea was there and Sophia went with her. I went home to pack our clothes and then to drive to a hotel outside of Charlotte where Andrea was waiting. I couldn't leave before eight because Ed always called then to check on me.

Ed's good behavior had ended the night before. He came home drunk and for some reason wanting sex. He choked me that night and left bruises. He stopped in time, but I knew he might not the next time.

It had rained heavily that day, but it had stopped before evening. I had our clothes packed and in the trunk of the car. I was nervous but excited. It was almost eight o'clock and I sat in the kitchen waiting for the call. Trying to control my breathing. Not give anything away. I needed to sound fearful, apologetic, submissive. The way I always was.

The downstairs lights were all on. I always kept them on. Didn't like the dark. It was quiet enough that I heard the front door open and someone walk down the hall. The door was locked. I crept out of the kitchen and saw Ed open the den door with his key.

I wanted to run to the car, but the den was on the garage side of the house. Ed would see it if I went out that way. It was time to pretend that nothing was unusual except that he was back. I would wait until he was asleep and then make a run for it.

I knocked on the door, "Ed, is everything alright?"

He came to the door, "Robert had a migraine and we decided to come home early. Everything okay here?" His boots were wet and he hadn't driven in. I knew something was definitely wrong and I drew back but he had already grabbed my arm.

"Come on in. Let's have a little family time." He dragged me to a chair. "I knew you would never look in here. You are so obedient." He clicked the computer screen and images showed up. It took me a few seconds to even know what I was seeing. Child porn. Grown men having sex with preadolescent girls and boys.

Then everything fell into place. Our sex life had been his way to stage his favorite fantasy. I had to not have pubic hair because preadolescents girls don't have any. My body had changed since we got married. I couldn't "pass" for a child in his role play anymore. I vomited into the waste basket when I thought about Sophia. She was growing up. Not quite a preadolescent yet.

"You're going to clean that up." He wouldn't have let me see what was on the computer if he was going to let me live. He wanted me dead and out of the way and everyone will remember how happy we were as a family.

"Let's go upstairs. Someone is going to break in tonight and choke you to death. Very sad. Don't scream or that someone will have to go and kill the child too." He didn't know that Sophia was far far away with Andrea. He couldn't hurt her tonight and Andrea would find a way to keep her safe. I just knew it.

He opened the desk drawer and pulled out a revolver. Andrea had dragged me to a gun range when they were in college and I knew how to shoot. Revolvers don't have a safety. Just aim and shoot. Ed went on, "I'm going to put this by your bedside. It will be even more poignant that you never used it to protect yourself. I'll be heartbroken."

My only defense was to be submissive. I let him drag me up the stairs by one arm and he put the revolver in his jacket pocket. I stumbled into him and pushed my free hand into his pocket and drew the gun out as fast as I could. I shot him six times. Five times in his body and the last shot in his head. He was never getting up again.

I called Andrea and I called the police. She told me not to say anything until she came with a lawyer. I was arrested for murder and put on trial six months later. Andrea had custody of Sophia. She paid for my defense. I was acquitted but the Peletier family would not leave me alone. They had money and influence and Ed's mother used both to harass me.

Ed had a life insurance policy on both of us for half a million dollars. He probably figured it would look a lot less suspicious if his name was on the policy too. He wanted me gone and the money. The police found the child porn, his truck parked a half a mile away, my bruises and, and the life insurance policy. The bruises around my neck and all those clumsy injuries that sent me to the emergency room. Robert was later charged with conspiracy and with possession of child porn. He got out of jail a year ago. The insurance policy was settled for a lot less than a half million but it gave me enough to pay Andrea back and start over.

We changed our name, we moved to Georgia, but if Robert finds me? He'll try to kill me. Ed's mother will try to get me fired from my job and all the harassment will start again. "

Daryl had taken her hand somewhere through her story. He squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry that happened to you, but none of that changes how I feel about you. I'm glad that you killed him because I would if you hadn't. This Robert ain't going to hurt you. Think you and Sophia need to stay in our house from now on."

They drank some more water and then walked home together through the darkening woods holding hands. Daryl stopped at the edge of the woods and kissed her thoroughly. "Morgan, Rick, and I are going to clear your house out this weekend."

She nodded, "I'm going to tell Sophia tonight that we are staying and that I will be sleeping with you from now on."

"You sure?"

She grinned impishly at him, "It makes having sex with you so much easier."

"You gonna marry me?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to build you a place to do glass." He began to tell her the shape and size of her new studio and she watched his face and held his hand all the way into their house.

 **AN**

 **One more chapter should do this. Back to fluff and stuff for that one.**

 **Carol is able to kill Ed because he doesn't think she will ever fight back. He is physically much stronger than she is and she uses her own past submissiveness to outwit him.**

 **I had a policeman tell me one time that women often just keep shooting until they have used all the bullets. So I added that to the story.**

 **The tv version of Carol makes a comment in the church after Sophia disappears that she didn't like the way Ed was looking at Sophia and Carol resists Sophia staying in the tent with him. It's really the only time she stands up to him on the show.**

 **This is about as dark as I plan to ever write. My analytical mi nd doesn't support capital punishment but my emotional heart would support the death of anyone who develops, promotes, purchases, and views child porn. Enough said.**

 **Here is a link that should frighten all of you.** **/~clemency/clemency_**

 **Thank you for your kind reviews.**


End file.
